Apex Predators
by KE12
Summary: To be the apex predator you have to be the ultimate killing machine, the monster at the top of the food chain. In this series I will pit characters against one another to find out who, or what, is the apex predator. Chapter 1: A Krogan meets a Xenomorph (Alien) Rated T for violence. I own none of the characters inside.


**Hey, cheers for clicking on this story!**

**Below is my take on a Krogan running into a Xenomorph! (Alien)**

/.../

"It's not here Baka. I'm going top-side."

Baka simply wafted his friend off, he was going to find his prey whether his friend came or not. "Later." Tuvix, Baka's friend, shook his head before turning around and heading towards the cave's entrance, he could buy some rotten varren meat surface side, yes some fresh meat would be nice but it wasn't worth scrambling around inside a dark and hot cave for multiple hours on end just in the search for one small, probably disease ridden varren.

After a few minutes of scrambling over rocks the Krogan caught his foot and fell, landing face first in some soft, warm and wet material, just from taste alone Tuvix knew what he had stumbled into, once he stood back up and brushed the blood of the Varren off he turned around to face the direction he came from. "Hey Baka! Up here!"

With a few minutes of no response the Krogan sighed and headed back down and deeper into the cave, shouting as he did so. "Baka, I have your kill!" Nothing. Getting back to the position he left his friend he looked around, his friend was nowhere to be seen. "Baka!"

Instead of been greeted by silence a loud hiss was heard from directly behind, turning around to the source Tuvix got the shock of his life, standing directly behind him was a beast, night black in colour, standing 7 foot tall with razor sharp teeth, claws and tail. The krogan didn't need to think twice about his next movement as he acted entirely on instinct, while the beast looked like it was about to bite, he thrust all his energy into crossing the short distance between the two, picking the horror up and slamming both their bodies into a large rock. The alien however quickly recovered from the slam and stood back up onto its hind legs to face its latest prey, then after grabbing both the Krogans arms with speeds the krogan had no hope to counteract, it primed its lethal jaw once more, however before it deployed it's most lethal attack Tuvix head-butted it with his own skull cracking force, sending the alien crashing down to the floor.

The krogan took a step back from the thing laying on the floor, kicked it once and then kneeled down after no response to get a closer look at the animal that attacked, it was an ugly looking beast to say the least, but it appeared to have plenty of meat. As he leaned forward to grab its foot to drag it to the surface the beast surprised the Krogan by sending its razor sharp tail through his shoulder, Tuvix reacted quickly and grabbed its tail before snapping it like a twig and then proceeding to tare the part sticking through its shoulder from the rest of the tail, as the Krogan tore the tail from the beast it released an ear piercing and bone chilling screech before fleeing into the safety of caves darkness.

After standing back up and looking in the direction the alien fled to the Krogan pulled the remaining tail out of his body and disposed of it on the floor. Looking around once more the Krogan chuckled, the beast was a good match, it was crafty, deadly and came with a good reward that was plenty of meat. With this in mind he cleared his throat, "I'm not done with you yet!"

A few minutes later and a dozen or so rocks scrambled in the direction the alien ran off to, Tuvix gained a chill down his spine as he felt a cold liquid drop onto his neck, quickly rotating 180 degrees the Krogan was ready to charge the beast but was amazed to find nothing except darkness. "You like to play? So do I! Haha." Tuvix continued on his search a short time later when he was sure he was alone, but soon came to a stop when he saw a bright green puddle slowly melting through the rocky floor of the cave. Kneeling down he smelt the aliens blood. "I know your smell now, beast!"

After journeying the cave some more he came to a dead end, turning 180 he looked around, he could barely see more than two metres in front of himself. Just before he was about to taunt the alien again he noticed some bright green liquid flying through the air out of the corner of his eye, but he was too slow to miss the fluid and it hit his armour, the liquid melted straight through as if it wasn't there but when it met his skin the fluid was stopped in its track, unable to erode the Krogans thick and toxic hardened skin. The Krogan looked down before laughing. "I am a son of Tachunka!" Then he charged to the location he thought the acid came from, there was nothing to be found.

Making his way back to the place he first met the alien he scowled, this creature was more work that it was worth, now he had to get new armor ontop of paying for the bill of any medical attention his shoulder requires. As he jumped down from a large rock Tuvix was surprised by an incredible force landing on his back and forcing him to face plant the floor, without thinking about the pain or the missing teeth the krogan rolled over onto his back and looked straight up, the alien was stood above him and was about to swing one of its razor sharp claws. When the claw hit his face Tuvix bit down, they dug deep and cut through his flesh like a knife through a Turian, punching upwards with his fists he tried to dislodge the alien before its claws could reach his left eye but he failed, only managing to do as planned just prior to its claws exiting his face through his mouth. The alien, surprised from the punch fell ontop of the Krogan allowing him to grab the head and roll over on top of the aliens body, then with the alien under his body weight he relentlessly hit the head, or what he thought was the head of the alien, only stopping when he felt the skull break and the alien stop wriggling under him. After a laugh he stood up, this was worth the scars, however after standing hundreds of screeches, the same the alien lying dead below him released could be heard. Today was only just beginning.

/.../

**Okay, so I'm planning on doing a few chapters / stories / whatever you want to call above, pitting some of my favourite (and maybe if people suggest some others) characters in a battle to the death.**

**Here are some of the battles I had thought of doing sofar:**

**An updated / re-imagined version of my Borg V Reapers taking into account the reviews on that post. (If you reviewed that and are reading this, cheers!) (Space battle)**

**Prophet / Alcatraz (Dudes from the Crysis series) V Master Chief**

**Jack / Samara / Jacob (ME universe) V someone from the SW universe.**

**Predator V Klingon (Space battle)**

**RoboCop V Terminator**

**My rules on the contenders are this, it has to be a battle between people who have the same type of technologies / physicals strengths so it isn't a down right massacring. I'm not going to do it on people who have superpowers like being virtually immortal like Superman (or similar) or who have powers that basically make them gods. E.g people like Q.**

**Anyway I'm interested in what you think, is my series idea good / bad? and if you like the idea why not give me a battle to think about?**

**Cheers for reading!**

_NOTE: I have read the Rules and guidelines, I don't believe there is anything against multiple (More than 2) stories from different universes added as chapters like what I'm planning on doing, but if there is, my bad. _

/.../


End file.
